marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StyleMazter/Richter Belmont in UMVC3
This is my third blog post ever and second Castlevania-themed blog. This is Richter Belmont in UMVC3 concept. If you don't know who Richter is, play "Castlevania: Rondo of Blood" or "Castlevania: Symphony of the Night". I want to thank TheGamerDudeGuy and Tails6000. Kudos to you, guys. Name: Richter Theme: Divine Bloodlines VA: David Vincent(ENG) {} Kiyoyuki Yanada(JAP) HP: 925,000 Bio: A descendant of the legendary clan of vampire hunters, Richter was called "the strongest Belmont of his time". Brandishing the famous Vampire Killer Whip as many of his ancestors, he pushed Dracula to the brink. Five years later he succumbed to the evil influence of dark priest Shaft, and his fate would be sealed, if Alucard didn’t save him. They have become allies and friends after that. Richter wanted to destroy every servant of Dracula to get rid of the vampire’s evil presence until the next Belmont will rise in 1999, as he had learned. Suddenly he felt that something surrounds him. He fell unconscious and woke up in a strange place. He believed that he was brought here to do something that might help him find forgiveness for his misdeeds. And Vampire Killer was brandished once again… Gameplay: Richter resembles a mix of Ghost Rider and Arthur. He is powerful keep-away character that utilizes many projectiles and has nice combo potential. His ground speed is decent, but Richter possesses double jump and air-dash. His whip attacks allow him to control ground. Some of them can be cancelled into another whip moves. Intro: Richter spins his whip and then goes into his battle stance. Quotes: "Richter Belmont, at your service." "I will show you the might of Belmont clan." "A Belmont will not withdraw from the fair fight." Special Quotes: Wesker: "Mankind ill needs a savior such as you." Arthur: "A fellow knight. Let us test our strength." (vs. Richter): "Let us fight with honor, Sir Richter. Huzzah!" Firebrand: "Die, monster! You don’t belong in this world!" (vs. Richter): "Kakehkakakeh." ("It was not by my hand that I was called here.") Morrigan: "Your tricks do not affect me, succubus. You will not escape." Nemesis T-Type: "What sort of abomination are you?" To all villains (except Wesker, Firebrand and Nemesis): "I shall stop your evil plans." Alucard: "Well, Alucard, this time I fight you by my own will." (vs. Richter): "Richter, I am not holding back on you now." Command Normals: Forward+H: Whip Lunge: Richter lunges forward with his whip extended. It causes a Hard Knockdown. Back+H: Drop Kick: Richter does a sliding drop kick, causing a wallbounce. Mash H: Whip Brandish: Richter spins his whip around himself. This move can deflect or nullify some projectiles. Special Moves: QCF+L (Air OK): Knife Throw: Much like Arthur, Richter tosses a fast-moving knife forward. It can be charged to change the number of knives Richter can toss, like Taskmaster’s Aim Master. (Assist 1) QCF+M (Air OK): Cross Boomerang: Richter throws a cross boomerang which acts similarly to Arthur’s Scythe Toss. QCF+H (Air OK): Axe Throw: Richter throws an axe in a high arc. DP+L: Spin Kick: Richter does a spin kick, similarly to Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. DP+M (Air OK): Belmont Dash: Richter dashes forward and swings his whip around himself. This move can be used as a cross-up. (Assist 2) DP+H: Uppercut: Richter does a soaring uppercut. RDP+L (Air OK): Holy Water: Similar to Arthur’ version, but Richter does it much faster. Hits OTG (Assist 3) RDP+M: Agunea: Richter backflips and shoots lightning. RDP+H: Vibhuti: Richter throws ashes in the air which blind his opponent for a time. QCF+S: Whip Lash: Richter whips forward to grab his opponent. If successful, he will flip behind them and slam them into the ground. DP+S: Angled Whip Lash: Same as normal Whip Lash, expect Richter whips at 45˚ angle. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks (Air OK)(Level 1): Thousand Blades: "Get ready!" Richter pulls out some knives. "Thousand Blades!" Then he starts to throw them at enormous speed. The aerial version is angled downwards. (35 Hits) (251,750) (50 Hits if mashed) (299,250) QCB+2 Attacks (Level 1): Holy Cross: "Take this!" Richter flies upwards in a beam of light. "Grand Cross!" Then giant light crosses start to spiral around him. "How’s that?" After that a flash throws the opponent away from Richter. (15 Hits) (278,400) (30 Hits if mashed.) (326,800) Down, Down+2 Attacks (Level 1): Stopwatch: "I think it’s going to work." Richter pulls out his pocket watch and slows his opponent down, similarly to Viewtiful God Hand. DP+2 Attacks (Level 3): Divine Storm: "Here it comes!" Richter tries to hit his opponent. "Let’s end this!" If successful, he whips them numerous times. "And now, the finale!" Richter launches them upwards. "Hydro Storm!" Then he throws a vial of holy water in the air and streams of it pierce the opponent. If the initial hit does not connect, Richter simply throws vial in the air and breaks it, summoning a storm of holy water. (55 Hits) (435,000) (90 hits if mashed.) (455,000) Victory Pose: Richter turns backwards to the camera and then walks away. Quotes: "That’s the power of Belmont." "Do not worry, you fought well." "There are many trials waiting for me. I should go." Special Quotes: Wesker: "No man shall be your slave." Arthur: "You have great power. Too bad it can’t rival with mine... for now." (vs. Richter): "You have impressed me, Sir Richter. I bow before your skill." Firebrand: "I am Belmont. It is my job to hunt monsters like you." (vs. Richter): "Kakeka? Kekekekeh!" ("What is a man? Just a little miserable pile of secrets!") Morrigan: "Death is too good for you, wench!" Nemesis T-Type: "I still can’t believe that humans have created you." To all villains (except Wesker, Firebrand and Nemesis): "The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing." Alucard: "I fight better when no one controls me, Alucard." (vs. Richter): "That was not enough to defeat me, Richter." After-Match Pose: Richter holds Vampire Killer in his left hand. Quotes: "That’s why I am the best vampire hunter in business." "I didn’t fight a good fight for a long time. Thank you." "The one who wields Vampire Killer is not so easy to defeat." Special Quotes: Alucard: "So, Alucard, shall we do this once again?" Arthur: "I will gladly join you in your quest… after I will finish my business here." Firebrand: "You are different from all those gargoyles I have destroyed. But nonetheless you have fallen before me." Adam: "You have potential, boy. You can be a great vampire hunter." Gilgamesh: "All your weapons cannot help you defeat the real warrior." Bowser: "I have encountered creatures like you before. It was a great experience to fight you." Taunt: Does a bored pose. Quote: "Why are you holding back?" "Don’t be afraid of me." Call-In: Firebrand: "Gargoyle!" Nemesis T-Type: "Abomination!" Phoenix Wright: "Mr. Wright!" Captain America: "Cap!" Morrigan: "Succubus!" Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Ally Remaining): "I will take your place." (Last One Standing): "I will avenge you." X-Factor Activation Quote: *goes into offensive stance*: "Feel my unbridled wrath!" Beaten: (Light Attack): "No… it can’t be…" (Time Over): "Let us finish this next time." Assist Quotes: Calling for an Assist: "Come forth!" Called-In: "Fear not." Assist Finished: "I know you will handle it." Crossover Hyper Quotes: 2nd: "Right here." 3rd: "It will be your end." THC Quote: "Let’s attack together!" Costumes: Costume 2: Black coat, black shirt, black pants, black boots, blond hair (Alucard) Costume 3: Grey coat, brown shirt, brown pants, brown boots, brown hair (Trevor) Costume 4: Dark green coat, white shirt, white pants, brown boots, blond hair (Maria) Costume 5: Black coat, red shirt, black pants, black boots, white hair (Dracula) Costume 6: Black coat, white shirt, white pants, brown boots, light brown hair, red eyes (Evil Richter) Alt. Costume: Rondo of Blood outfit Titles: *For the Clan (Beat Arcade Mode on any difficulty) *Atonement for Past Sins (Beat Arcade Mode on Very Hard) *Whip Wielder (Complete 5 missions) *The True Belmont (Complete all missions) *Vampire Hunter (Play as Richter in 30 matches) *The Legendary Belmont (Play as Richter in 100 matches) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts